


A Good Job

by leonheart2012



Series: Sexy Boss, Please Fuck Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, First Person, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: The man whose apartment I clean is super hot and very stressed, and I want to take care of him...so it's time to don a slutty maid outfit and get fucked.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sexy Boss, Please Fuck Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Good Job

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a Gladio/Prom fic, but I liked it better when I gave no names or other clues as to who these people are. Hope you all like it :)

Today is going to be the day, I think to myself as I enter his apartment. For the past two months, I’ve been cleaning his apartment, and today is going to be the day that I get what I want. I’ve been wanting him to fuck me since I met him, because he’s insanely hot. He’s also really rich, which sweetens the deal quite a bit, but the thing that makes me want him the most is that he’s always so stressed. I want to help him take that away, at least a little bit. So I have a plan.

Before I get to work, I change into my outfit. I know he’ll come home at six thirty, or somewhere around then, as always, and when he does, I’ll be waiting for him with a clean apartment...and a bare ass.

A few hours later, I’m just finishing up with the lounge room, which I had saved for last today, when the door opens. I smile to myself. My ass is on full display, given the skirt and lack of underwear. I must admit that it’s sending a thrill through me, being in his apartment while basically naked. After all, this maid's outfit doesn't really cover much, even on the top half.

I hear him stop in the doorway, and I smile wider as I continue to clean, feigning innocence. Then, his feet pass by me, ignoring me completely. I stop and frown. Had I misjudged this? I had thought that his gaze had lingered on me, that he’d been interested. Had I read it all wrong? I’m just starting to feel very embarrassed when I hear his footsteps coming back, and then my hips are grabbed, and he shoves his lubed and covered cock into me, pushing me forward onto my hands.

Whimpering in pleasure, I push back onto him, my mouth opening into a wide smile. This is what I had been waiting for. God, it feels so good. His thumbs are digging into the small of my back, holding me in place while he roughly uses me, his hips snapping back and forth. His hands drag me closer, angling my hips downward until he’s thrusting his whole length into me.

I let out a particularly loud moan when he brushes against something inside me, getting so, so deep inside. “Ah-mm.” I try to muffle my noises with my lips, pressing them together.

“Don’t.” He growls. “Let me hear you.” His hands tighten, surely bruising the skin.

I gasp as he thrusts even more harshly. Finally, I open my mouth and moan out his name. I can almost hear his grin as he redoubles his efforts. He’s practically got me bent in half now, shoulders on the coffee table, hips in his hands, feet barely on the ground. Then, he slows abruptly, coming to a stop. He pulls out slowly, and I see his spend in the condom. My opening throbs. I made him do that.

Standing, I turn around and smile at him. He looks sated, like he’s finally had what he’s been wanting for a long time. “So, feel less stressed?” I ask.

He chuckles. “That’s what this was about? If you wanted to de-stress me, you could have just given me a hug and a kiss.” He comes closer, and I do just that, wrapping my arms around his waist and standing on my tip-toes to kiss his lips.

His arms wrap around my waist and hold me closer as his lips part mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth. It feels so, so, so good. I hold him as close as I can, not resisting at all when he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom, where he opens my thighs again and strokes over my entrance, bringing me a softer, gentler, slower pleasure than before.

Finally, after a night of sex and sweat and sweet words, I slip from his bed and take a shower, dressing into my street clothes, leaving him to sleep. I leave a note on the kitchen counter.

_See you next week xx_


End file.
